


Rooftop Conversations

by ColdAngels



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAngels/pseuds/ColdAngels
Summary: Benson and Mordecai talk on the roof of the Park house. Dialogue only. M/B, R/E.





	Rooftop Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my hand at a dialogue only oneshot, mainly as a practice for how to write character dialogue lol.
> 
> Takes place sometime after "Welcome to Space." Enjoy. c:

"Oh. Hey, Benson."

"Hey, Mordecai."

"What're you doing up here?"

"Can't stop thinking about home. You?"

"Rigby talks in his sleep."

"Isn't Eileen sharing a bed with him?"

"Yeah. I don't know how she puts up with it."

"Mm."

"Oh, I brought a couple sodas if you want one."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"When you said home, did you mean Earth or your apartment?"

"Both. But I've been thinking about the Park, too."

"Dude, the Park's _already_ here."

"I know, but...it's not the same."

"Well...you're still our boss."

"Rawls is your boss. Technically, you guys aren't groundskeepers anymore."

"Oh, right. We're recruits for a space mission now."

"I think I'm the only one who isn't excited for it."

"You seemed pretty excited after you came out of that simulation the other day."

"Yeah, well. I think that's because I was just relieved to see you guys again."

"Oh, yeah. You never told us what happened in there."

"I thought you could see me."

"Yeah, but not what you went through. We just heard you screaming a lot."

"Oh. Well, it was awful. As soon as I got there, everyone wanted to know what happened in Space. I didn't have a job, my apartment had been taken by college students so I had no choice but to live in the ship I'd landed in. Then the City was attacked by aliens and I had to take cover in a destroyed warehouse. Luckily I found a VHS player so I could watch the tape you guys made for me before I left."

"So that's why you hugged me and Rigby when you came out of there."

"Mm."

"Man, if that's what Earth is going to be like, then I don't want to go back."

"..."

"..."

"You're kidding."

"What?"

"When would the City have an alien invasion?"

"Ever seen "Invasion of the Body Snatchers?"

"...Is _that_ why Rigby had a fear of pod shaped things for an entire month?"

"He told me he could handle it!"

"Well, next time you two have a movie night, I'm choosing what you guys watch."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Benson?"

"Yeah?"

" _Is_ there going to be a next time?"

"..."

"Benson?"

"I don't know. I mean, without the ability to contact home, we're pretty much stuck here until...I _guess_ until we complete this mission."

"Oh. At least we'll get to go back eventually."

"...Too bad it can't come soon enough."

"It will, dude. We just need to wait for this thing to blow over, then we'll be taken back to Earth. No problem."

"At least you have someone to go back to."

"What'd you mean? Weren't you going out with Pam?"

"Yeah, but…why would she wait around for someone like me, you know?"

"Come on, Benson, don't think like that."

"It's true. Pam is so smart and wonderful. Why _should_ she have to wait for me when she can have any other other guy on the planet?"

"Because she cares about you, man. If she were as smart as you say she is, she'd wait a lifetime for you."

"...You sound pretty sure about that."

"Well...you're important to her."

"Not enough for someone to hang around for that long."

"...I know I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Why not? If I was on Earth, and someone I loved was stuck up here, then I'd totally wait for them."

"Oh, yeah and whose that?"

"What?"

"...Don't tell me you'd wait for Margaret."

"..."

"CJ?"

"...Well...I was thinking about my parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why, you sound surprised."

"You wouldn't wait for either Margaret or CJ? They'd be pretty mad to hear that."

"I don't know. I don't really talk to CJ anymore and Margaret and I...we're just friends now. But we don't have that type of relationship."

"I'm sure she still thinks about you."

"I think about her, too. Just not in that way."

"Wow...I really thought she would be the one you'd wait for."

"I would. But a lifetime...you gotta mean a lot to someone for them to wait that long, you know?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"So who would you wait for?"

"...I don't know. Applesauce?"

"What about Pam?"

"..."

"You would choose your _pet pig_ over your girlfriend? What about all that talk of Pam being there for you when you get back home?"

"..."

"Benson?"

"...It's complicated, alright?"

"...So you're telling me you would want Pam to wait for you, but you don't think you could do the same for her?"

"..."

"..."

"...No."

"What…?"

"Look. Mordecai, it's...it's nothing, just...drop it."

"What - Benson, that's so unfair! Doesn't she mean _anything_ to you?"

"Of course she does. But…"

"But what?"

"..."

"..."

"...When I think of home…"

"..."

"I don't see _her_. I see…"

"Applesauce?"

"...Yeah."

"...What about your parents?"

"I'm sure they'd be fine without me."

"Your sister?"

"She doesn't care enough about me."

"Benson, you don't...you don't _mean_ that, do you?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Is your pig really more important to you than all those people?"

"No. No, but…"

"..."

"Pets don't let you down...people do."

"...Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Pam wouldn't wait for me, Mordecai. No one would."

"..."

"I would."

"...What?"

"Yeah, man."

"But...why?"

"I don't know. It just felt right to say it."

"But I'm your _boss_."

"You're also my friend."

"...Am I really that important to you?"

"Well, yeah. I look up to you, dude."

"..."

"...Are you _crying_?"

"It's...it's space dust…"

"But we're in a dome."

"..."

"..."

"Alright. Yes."

"Why?"

" _Because_ , Mordecai, you've never told me that before. It..it caught me off guard."

"Oh. Well, you never asked."

"When would I have ever asked something like _that_?"

"...Right now, I guess."

"You would really wait a lifetime for me?"

"...Maybe not _that_ long - hey!"

"Sorry."

"But I wouldn't forget about you."

"..."

"..."

"Thanks, Mordecai. That really means a lot."

"You're not crying anymore, are you?"

"...Just don't say anything else."

"Pft. Alright."

"..."

"Hey, is that the sun?"

"Wow, yeah. How long were we out here?"

"All night, apparently."

"Oh. Morning, Eileen."

"Morning, Mordecai. Man, you guys can talk for a pretty long time."

"Wait, you heard us?"

"In between Rigbys incoherent mumbling of a pizza pouch overlord, it was sort of impossible to hear anything else. So, no, I didn't hear you. I did, however get up to use the bathroom and noticed you weren't in your beds. Also the window was open."

"Oh."

"..."

"Benson, are you crying?"

"I'm feeling a lot, okay?"

"Hey, is anyone else awake?"

"I don't think so."

"You wanna sit up here with us?"

"Won't Rawls be here soon?"

"Probably."

"...Alright. Wow, it's so _beautiful_ up here!"

"It was better when the sun was behind the earth."

"The stars are so _bright_. No wonder you guys came out here."

"It was mostly to go over some stuff. But I guess the space thing is cool, too."

"What stuff have you been talking about?"

"Oh, you know. The mission Rawls assigned us."

"Really? Ah I'm so excited-! It looks awesome! Did you figure out what that planet was yet?"

"No, we didn't get that far. Did you?"

"No, it's a real mystery. I think something in me is saying it's to do with Pops...Maybe because the planet was pink...and _Pops_ is pink. Hmm. What do you think, Benson?"

"What? Oh, uh…"

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you were kinda…"

"You had a dazed look in your eye."

"Sorry, I'm just...thinking about what you said."

"About the planet?"

"Mm. Do you really think we're all doing this because of Pops?"

"It seems pretty likely."

"But why? What's so important about him that we have to go on a secret space mission?"

"Hey, are you guys talking about Pops?"

"Dude, what the heck?"

"What?"

"I thought you were asleep."

"Nah, man. Gotta get in early to the cafeteria if you want a hot pizza pouch! Here, I got you one, too. And for you, Eileen."

"Wow, thanks, Rigby."

"Benson, you want one?"

"No, thanks."

"Alright, more for me."

"Why do you have so many? I thought you spent all your credits on those holographic keychains."

"Oh, they give away the old ones for really cheap."

"...The old ones?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones they made a week ago. You just reheat them and bam! It's like you're eating a brand new pizza pouch!"

"Dude, are you _serious_ -?"

"What? You can hardly taste the mold!"

"Uh...on second thought, you can have mine, Rigby."

"Sweet! Thanks, Eileen."

"You really picked a winner, Eileen."

"Hey, lay off, Benson. At least _my_ girlfriend isn't back on earth with a bunch of nobodies."

"Pam isn't my girlfriend, Rigby."

"I thought you guys were going out."

"Yeah, didn't you sneak into that mini dome to go see her that one time?"

"I…"

"Oh. Did she dump you?"

"No, she...I…I don't know. It's...weird right now."

"..."

"What the heck does _that_ mean?"

"It means what it means, Rigby!"

"Okay, sheesh. _Someone_ needs more sleep."

"Actually, I think you're the only one who got any sleep, Rigby."

"What'd you mean?"

"You were talking again, dude."

"Oh man, what'd I say this time?"

"You were yelling about a pizza pouch overlord. Maybe that explains the sudden craving you had."

"Oh, yeah! I'm gonna go get more. Any of you wanna come?"

"No, thanks, man."

"I'll come with you, Rigby. I heard some Jamaicans talking about a new spinach pastry they were introducing to the menu."

"Spinach…? Why would you get _that_?"

"It sounds really nice!"

"For you, maybe. I'll just stick with my pizza pouches."

"You mean the ones you got for cheap?"

"Hey, the rotten cheese adds flavour!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"...I think we've done enough talking, Mordecai."


End file.
